The Story of Darth Lur'en I: The Song of a Siren
by Leonardo Oliver Osborn
Summary: The life story of a siren who becomes a sith lord in 3,000 BBY.
A long time ago,
In a galaxy far, far away...

STAR WARS: The Story of Darth Lur'en

Episode I  
Song of the Siren

A time of war almost reached!

For years, the Sith Empire had been hiding, growing stronger and stronger without the Republic even knowing. Soon, the Sith Empire will be ready to strike, and take back Korriban along with the rest of the galaxy once and for all...

For that, every Sith Lord was told to prepare as many Sith acolytes as possible, encouraging to keep at least one apprentice to train. For if the Sith wish to rule the galaxy, it is best to have as many Sith Acolytes as possible in order to build the grand army needed to defeat the Republic and the Jedi...

Meanwhile, a thousand years before such events, a spiritual being sails through the galaxy in search of a new home for her three soon-to-be born children...

The mother of all sirens, Legia, sailed through the endless depths of space. Her large and beautiful human-like form flew gracefully with her arms cradling nineteen thousand pearls, each as dark and blue as her eyes, and each with a small white dot smaller than a Zilkin's finger tip. All was calm and peaceful except for the tear in her heart. She wished she could take care of them all, all nineteen thousand of her daughters. But her frustration of such a large number of children and the curse that they all shared took control over her as she continued to sail, searching for another planet to drop off more of her children; for she knew that there wasn't enough room in her own planet. She could feel all of them crying, nine thousand whines all at once; it made her want to tear at her already messed up blue hair and scream. But she didn't, for she knew that eventually her journey would end; even if it took her thirteen millennium to do so. Amongst the thirteen millennium, one of her many stops was in the planet of Kamino, a planet that just flooded in an tsunami big enough to cover the entire planet in water.

Legia sighed once more as she dropped off yet another trio of her sirens, all stored in those pearls she carried throughout the galaxy. With a light tap of her finger on each one, the small white dots began to expand and glow. Soon, each pearl was bright with pure white light, and began to crack. Legia never saw the birth of her latest daughters.

Dark blue was all the siren could see. It was quiet and lonely, and for that she cried. She didn't know why, but she felt an insane amount of hurt. Not of anything physical, but by the inside. She could feel sorrow from something outside, but didn't know why. She felt this pain, but not physical pain. She felt her insides tear apart because of an awful sadness that radiated from the outside, outside of those blue walls. She wondered if there was anything beyond those blue walls, but couldn't do anything to see. She was nothing but a light, a tiny dot. Instantly, she felt panic; there was a disturbance. There was not only this constant feeling of sorrow and loneliness, but there was also a physical feeling of motion. And it stopped. It was still. It was all still. She wondered why it all stopped, why everything stopped moving, and what else was going to change if there was. But, there is no point of telling a story if nothing ever changes, my dear reader. So the reason why I tell this story to you is this; the little siren felt a touch, a wave of energy that gave her the urge to grow. It also gave her a voice inside what one can call a head, saying 'Bela Mel' over and over, and knew that that was to be her name.

So, Bela Mel began to grow. She felt scared as the walls began to get closer and closer. But soon enough, she began to touch the walls, and they began to brake. Before she knew it, there was a brand new blue all around her. Water rushed everywhere in large waves, endlessly being piled up by the endless rain. Below her was grey; grey rock. And in front of her, far away, was a large spread of blue hair flying away... and never did she see it again. She began to cry once more, but she didn't cry alone this time. She turned, and saw two beautiful Kaminoans crying along with her; two fellow sirens. Upon the sight of one another, their crying began to cease slowly; Bela Mel wasn't alone anymore. Soon there was calm, and the three began to comprehend the basics of speech.

"My name is Bela Mel." she finally said at last, with her skin of a pale white.

"My name is Sonat See." said the second sister, with a more pinkish tone to her skin.

"My name is Key Depress." said the third sister, who had slightly darker skin. They didn't know what else to say or how to say it yet, so the least they could do was look around for something new to think about.

"Look!" said Bela Mel with a new word in her vocabulary as she pointed to three red jeweled-necklaces and plain white dresses. Knowing that it was better than being naked, with that opinion and instinct started to form in their minds like the new words that crawled in, they decided to put them all on. The moment they put on their jeweled necklaces, though, the moment they felt a sudden urge to sing. And so they did, all in a simple harmony of pure vocals, with voices pure and soothing. They sang like that for weeks, but to them it only felt like hours. As they went on, they spotted two male kaminoans riding upon a Aiwha. The three sirens all instinctive sat in seductive position, laying on their sides upon the rock with half lidded stares, and began to sing louder. The two kaminoans turned their attention towards the sirens, then began to bicker amongst themselves of who had which one even though one of them was married. Before they knew it, entranced and blinded by the spell and argument, they swerved into a crash upon the rocky shore. The three sirens sighed, and a happy one; for feeling the argument and lust of the two dead kaminoans felt good, and so they began to sing some more...


End file.
